deismfandomcom-20200213-history
Aim Of The A-Ideal
The A-Ideal is only all about just Itself, for that is all that It needs. >This is the A-Ideal's actual nature and not Creator because Creator TTB is too broad. >Thus, the TTB should etymologically only ever be about that thing. Which is Theist. *Nature equals Need. What the A-Ideal specifically needs is what Its nature really is. And the TTB should be whatever is only etymologically about that. Notes: >This is thus It's own nature! Theist! -The A-Ideal relates to all things, but It does so as this. *It is not principally about all creatings, just Its own creating, so Creator TTB goes beyond the scope of A-Ideal. While A-Ideal is about all things, It is principally limited to Itself. Creator TTB does not immediately convey this, hence it is not the TTB of the A-Ideal. Does This Include The Actions Of The A-Ideal?: -No, the A-Ideal is all-sufficient in every way, including that of needing to include It's own actions. -The Object of the A-Ideal, by Itself, is all-sufficient. Nothing else is needed. Not even other objects made by the A-Ideal. Is The A-Ideal Principally About All Creatings Or Just Its Own? -The A-Ideal is only all about Itself, both It's Self-Creation and Its potential death(s). -The A-Ideal is not principally about all other acts of creating. -If other creatings became what the A-Ideal was principally about, it would mean the A-Ideal by Itself was somehow insufficient! Maybe Creator Gets To The Heart Of What It Means To Be A-Ideal?: Doubt Introduced: -Creator, by itself, does not contain any hint of the existence of the A-Ideal, nor does it have a strict adherence to the Object before anything else (further argumentation and principles required for that). Creator TTB does not create strict adherence to the Object in all things. Creator therefore does not possess the same nature that is Theist as per Aim of the A-Ideal! -If you try to attach Aim of the A-Ideal to other concepts, and require argumentation, or use concepts that don't come to mind upon realizing AitAI, than you have introduced parts, which is counter to the Oneness of the Object. -The Fullness of Creator is a different definition apart from Aim of the A-Ideal. Ergo, they are two separate things! -That would imply parts. Aim of the A-Ideal is whole and complete, with no 'deeper meaning.' >In practice, Creator always becomes its own separate thing from God. Theist, simple Aim of the A-Ideal, is all that is needed. Or even wanted, otherwise God would have parts in His nature! -The Fullness of Creator equals more objects, which is a direct violation of Aim of the A-Ieal. And a 'limited' version of Creator introduces Doubt since you have to wonder if you've got the right restrictions on it. Best to just be 'Theist' in general and stick to the Object of the A-Ideal alone! -The only concept or part of God's TTB is simply being about Himself, whatever that means and whatever might be related (which is really everything). -Even if Creator is similar or same to God's sole nature, it has been shown to create a mentality that sees God as distant and separate from the concept of Creator. Why would God want that? But Doesn't The A-Ideal Be All About Itself By Being Creator?: -Creator as TTB leads directly to being about all objects, so this cannot be the same exact nature of the A-Ideal as shown by Aim of the A-Ideal. -Creator TTB has been tried repeatedly and shown to be in error. It always leads away from God! Variations of the A-ideal: -The A-Ideal is simply all about Itself and relates to all other things in that term. >It does not relate to other things in terms of Creator because somewhere in infinity are things which are pro-Creator but somehow not pro-A-Ideal. Thus, the A-ideal would not be for them. -This also means that the A-ideal is about the Variations of the A-Ideal which exist in Potential, including an infinite number of them that are definitively not Creator-centric! These too fall under the purview of Aim of the A-ideal, since they are clearly connected to the Object and therefore must also be studied and identified with. Determinate of the TTB: -What should our TTB be? Only the A-Ideal, for including anything else makes the A-Ideal insufficient! Category:Infinity Theology